open at the close
by vihctoria
Summary: Ela poderia aguentar ser odiada, mas percebeu que não suportava a ideia do respeito indiferente. Tudo aquilo que era falso agradou-lhe apenas no começo, e a ideia de existir uma Salvadora que pudesse desafiá-la, entretê-la, era deliciosa. - SwanQueen, últimos episódios da quarta temporada.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, amores! Primeiríssima SwanQueen e com muito amor, principalmente pela ste, que me virou de ponta cabeça e me fez me apaixonar por esas duas, e pela larissa, minha linda que me incentivou a postar aqui. A ideia leva em consideração os últimos episódios da quarta temporada, antes da Emma virar a DarkOne, e quanto tá tudo confuso demais dentro dela. Se gostarem, reviews deixam uma autora muito feliz -33_

* * *

 **open at the close**

O motor do carro continuava ligado, mesmo que o veículo não se movesse há mais de uma hora, e as lanternas permaneciam apagadas, apesar de ter escurecido rapidamente em Storybrook. Emma estava com o rosto encostado no volante e desistira finalmente de tentar sair da cidade. Sabia que era uma jornada sem volta, e por alguns momentos pensou em buscar Henry e sair com o filho dali, retornar a vida deles em Nova York, onde não teria que lidar com bruxas loucas e gente mentirosa o tempo todo. A frustração a corroía por dentro, e o ódio estava estampado nos olhos muito verdes. Cada vez que se olhava no espelho retrovisor, parecia que estavam escurecendo, e temia que uma hora o ódio a consumisse de vez e os tornasse completamente pretos, como os de Gold já foram. Qualquer pensamento que desviasse para o que estava prestes a enfrentar já fazia-lhe fechar os pulsos e socar o veículo, tendo, inclusive, os nós dos dedos sujos de sangue. Estava estacionada no meio da floresta, seu esconderijo habitual, e não esperava que ninguém a encontrasse àquela hora da noite, seu único desejo era ficar sozinha. Mas como o destino (ou o Autor) diversas vezes havia tentado lhe ensinar, seus desejos não valiam de nada naquela história. Com a cabeça enfiada no volante, a loura não sentiu a aproximação e deu um pulo quando alguém bateu de leve no vidro do carro.

 _\- Porra. -_ Emma resmungou, fazendo um gesto com a mão como se não quisesse ser incomodada. Como já devia ter aprendido, era inútil.

 _\- Abra a porta, Swan. -_ O tom de Regina era impaciente, mas como a loura não fez qualquer movimento, a outra fez questão de abrir ela mesma. Emma quase caiu de lado, e recusou-se a encarar Regina. _\- Esse é um péssimo lugar para se esconder, Swan. Não sabe como essa floresta é lar dos mais perversos monstros? -_ A leveza na voz dela era uma surpresa para Emma, mas não o sarcasmo, que simplesmente fazia parte daquela mulher. Por diversas vezes a loura se pegara rindo com a situação, mas agora estava estressada demais para reparar em qualquer coisa.

 _\- Como você me encontrou aqui? -_ Respondeu no maior mau-humor que conseguiu reunir, debruçando-se novamente no volante até que sentiu a mão de Regina fechar-se em seu braço e puxá-la para fora. Ainda resmungando, recostou-se no carro e cruzou os braços.

 _\- Bem, apesar da sua habilidade formidável de não ser notada, você estacionou apenas alguns metros longe da minha cripta. Parece que está ocupada demais se machucando para prestar atenção. –_ A morena apontou com os olhos para as mãos de Emma, vermelhas como o batom que usava. _– Sei que não quer falar com ninguém no momento, mas seus pais estão deixando todo mundo louco. –_ Emma bufou e esfregou as mãos contra o rosto; os olhos estavam irritados, mas não parecia que ela havia chorado.

- _Não quero lidar com eles agora. E talvez nunca. –_ Acrescentou em tom mais baixo, com teimosia. Para Regina, a loura estava agindo como uma criança birrenta que precisava de uma correção. Suspirando, apelou para um golpe mais baixo.

 _\- E Henry? Vai deixa-lo no escuro também? –_ Estalou os lábios em reprovação e viu um lampejo de lucidez passar pelos olhos de Emma. Ela abriu e fechou a boca sem emitir nada mais que murmúrios, e Regina se adiantou e encostou-se ao veículo ao lado dela, seus ombros quase se tocando. Emma virou-se de frente, como se a proximidade a perturbasse.

 _\- Ele tem você. Terá que ser suficiente por enquanto. –_ Foi a vez da morena bufar.

 _\- Como é? Você passou boa parte da sua ''estadia'' aqui brigando comigo por Henry, e agora vai simplesmente deixa-lo pra mim?_

 _\- Eu não confiava em você antes. –_ Emma soltou, sem pensar muito nas palavras. As sobrancelhas da outra se ergueram em curiosidade, e a loura deu de ombros ao complementar: _\- Eu confio agora. Você... sei lá, acho que passamos por provações suficientes para que eu pudesse, pelo menos, confiar Henry a você por um dia. –_ Ela parou por um instante. _– Consegue lidar com isso ou não? –_ Provocou, com um ligeiro sorriso de canto de lábios, o único daquele dia. Regina entreabriu os lábios em surpresa, depois entrou no jogo.

 _\- Está brincando? Fui eu quem cuidei dele o tempo inteiro, enquanto você estava roubando carros por aí. –_ A loura deu um empurrão leve em Regina, por puro instinto, e a outra cambaleou nos saltos altos, soltando uma exclamação.

 _\- Não vamos esquecer que a culpa de tudo isso é sua, pra começo de conversa. –_ Emma tornou a cruzar os braços contra o peito e recostou a cabeça na parte de cima do fusca amarelo, fechando os olhos. Sentia a presença da morena muito próxima, e aquilo era estranhamente reconfortante.

 _\- Você não vai querer trazer de volta o meu passado agora, vai? –_ Emma só ergueu os braços, mantendo os olhos fechados. Ouviu Regina pigarrear e abriu outro sorriso. _– Tudo bem, a culpa foi minha. Eu cometi todos os erros possíveis, mas agora... –_ A pausa foi dramática, obrigando a loura a encará-la para saber o que estava por vir. – _Estou tentando repará-los. Assim como seus pais. –_ É claro que ia voltar naquele assunto. Emma virou-se tão rápido que assustou Regina, e bateu com o punho contra o teto do fusca, fazendo-o ceder ligeiramente com a força de sua magia.

 _\- Eles não deviam ter feito aquilo, Regina, foi imperdoável. Não quero falar sobre isso. –_ A loura continuou apoiando as mãos contra o carro, e logo a estrutura inteira acabaria sendo amassada com o peso de sua raiva. Calmamente, a morena tocou-lhe no ombro com força suficiente para chamar sua atenção, e olhos muito verdes e outros muito negros se encontraram, permanecendo um transe por um instante.

 _\- Muito bem, se quer continuar agindo como criança, não vou impedi-la. –_ Com o toque em seus ombros, Emma foi soltando os pulsos tensos e por fim fechou os olhos. Pareceu extremamente vulnerável naquele momento, e talvez (talvez) por esse motivo, Regina mordeu o lábio inferior e hesitou outro instante para soltá-la. Passado o momento, a morena quebrou o silêncio das respirações. _– Mas vá para casa, Emma. –_ Inclinando-se dentro do carro, Regina colocou o teto no lugar, e sem mais silêncios estranhos, deixou-lhe ao lado do fusca amarelo, mais perdida do que nunca.

-.-.-.-

A farsa de Regina havia acabado, mas isso não impediu que Gold fosse atrás dela e lhe propusesse a mais absurda das coisas: tornar o coração de Emma Swan negro, o que parecia ser a única solução para um final feliz para os vilões. Para tanto, fê-la descobrir sobre Robin, que estava sendo enganado por sua irmã bastarda e infeliz, Zelena, que nada mais tinha para fazer a não ser atormentá-la. Era desta Regina cheia de ódio que Gold precisava, que era muito mais influenciável do que a pessoa que se tornara. Desta vez, porém, a morena estava mais que preparada. Iria sozinha na busca por Robin e acabaria de uma vez com Zelena, quem acreditava estar morta e enterrada há tempos. A viagem seria de no máximo um dia, e ela teria como voltar para Storybrook por causa do pergaminho que portava. Antes que conseguisse deixar a cidade, porém, estava tomando café da manhã com Henry no Granny's quando Maleficent apareceu. Depois de confirmar que a filha estava viva e o nome dela era Lilith, seguiu-se a surpresa: o fabuloso destino havia encomendado o encontro de Swan com a tal da Lily, quando crianças, e obviamente as duas tiveram alguma história.

 _\- Eu vou encontra-la e trazê-la para cá. –_ A teimosia de Swan era insuperável. Ela ainda se recusava a falar com David e Snow, mas estava determinada a reunir mãe e filha, separadas pelo erro de seus pais. Não havia como negar que ela se culpava pelo destino de Lily e faria de tudo para mudar aquilo. Talvez fosse preciso que Emma deixasse a cidade para curar aquele coraçãozinho teimoso dela, e como Regina também precisava fazer uma viagem...

 _\- O endereço dela consta de uma cidade próxima de Boston, onde Robin está. Passamos lá, encontramos sua amiga, e depois seguimos para derrubar Zelena. –_ A proposta surpreendeu Emma, que ficava cada dia mais pálida e magra, e não aceitou de pronto a companhia.

 _\- Eu não preciso de uma babá, Regina. –_

 _\- Mas talvez **eu** precise de você. –_ E foi o suficiente.

* * *

Curto e rápido, eu espero.


	2. Chapter 2

_Segunda parte, amores. Espero que gostem!_

* * *

 **those fine lines**

Emma dirigia com as mãos grudadas no volante e os nós dos dedos estavam brancos. Ela não desviava o olhar da estrada, porém Regina desconfiava que não era isso que a loura via em sua frente. Sua determinação era tamanha que nada do que a morena disse conseguiu arrancar aquele sorriso presunçoso da outra, até que chegaram ao endereço que um contato de Emma havia descoberto, uma pobre e pequena pensão nos arredores da cidade.

 _\- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? –_ Perguntou, vez que a loura continuava dura no volante, encarando a entrada. A rainha estendeu uma das mãos e tocou as de Emma, que se sobressaltou com o toque e acenou algumas vezes com a cabeça, seus olhos esmeralda presos nas mãos que cobriam as suas. _– Posso procura-la, se quiser. –_

 _\- Não, sou eu quem deve fazer isso. Devo explicações a minha meia-irmã sobre o que eu fiz a ela e sobre a cidade maluca para qual vou leva-la depois daqui. –_ Novamente aquele discurso sobre culpa, mas não era hora de discutir isso. Regina acompanhou Emma até a pensão, mas não havia ninguém no quarto nº6. Antes que a porta fosse arrebentada, um homem de meia-idade apareceu ao lado das duas, coçando o bigode.

 _\- Quem estão procurando? Se for aquela garota esquisita, ela mudou daqui há muito tempo. –_ Um suspiro frustrado escapou dos lábios da loura, que esfregou o rosto com força demais.

 _\- O nome dela era Lily? Você sabe pra onde ela foi? –_ Ainda alisando o bigode farto, o homem deu de ombros.

 _\- Acho que era, e não quero vê-la nunca mais, a menina era desregulada e só trazia problemas pra cá. Uma vagabunda, se quer saber... –_ Ele não terminou a frase, porque Emma voou pra cima tão rápido que o homem quase perdeu as calças. Os olhos dela ardiam em fogo enquanto ela o empurrava contra a parede, um dos braços em seu pescoço.

 _\- Emma! –_

 _\- Você não sabe nada sobre ela, seu velho mentiroso! –_ A mão fechada em punho talvez fosse uma tentativa de usar magia, mas não adiantaria naquele mundo. Ou seja, ela pretendia mesmo soca-lo.

 _\- Emma, solte-o. – R_ egina segurou seu braço, mas a loura não diminuiu o aperto, e seus olhos ficavam cada vez mais escuros enquanto o homem gemia de dor. _– Não vale a pena. –_ Alertou-a, antes que aquilo terminasse com a garota outra vez na prisão. Regina aumentou a pressão no braço de Emma e se colocou quase entre ela e o velho, obrigando-lhe a encará-la. Um segundo tenso se passou até que a loura cedeu, soltou-o e então arrombou a porta do ex-quarto de Lily com um chute, sem qualquer escrúpulo. Regina bufou e entrou atrás dela, tentando adivinhar aonde aquela viagem as levaria.

 _\- O que acabou de acontecer ali? Você mesma disse que Lilith só lhe causou problemas quando crianças... –_ A morena cruzou os braços na porta de entrada e observou enquanto Emma remexia nas gavetas vazias, a poeira subindo em cada móvel que ela tocava.

 _\- Problemas que deveriam ser meus, se não fossem os meus pais egoístas. –_

 _\- Você sabe que havia uma chance de isso acontecer, não era algo certo e premeditado. Você poderia ser exatamente a mesma pessoa que é hoje. –_ Parecia tão óbvio para Regina, então porque a loura continuava querendo dificultar as coisas?

Em posse de um cartão, Emma atravessou a porta e carregou a morena escadas abaixo, em direção ao fusca amarelo. O cartão era de uma lanchonete e tinha um contato atrás, o que significava possível emprego. Emma estacionou, e desta vez não hesitou em abrir a porta, exigindo que Regina esperasse no carro enquanto ela ''se resolvia''. Resignada, a morena esperou, tamborilando as unhas no painel do veículo e contando os minutos para a ansiedade obriga-la a ir atrás de Emma. Era evidente o descontrole da garota dos olhos verdes e aquilo era preocupante; A loura sempre fora cheia de luz desde que chegara na cidade, mesmo em seus momentos ruins. Agora, tudo que havia nela eram nós de tensão e um ódio crescente, que não era de todo desconhecido...

Finalmente uma garota alta, trajada de preto, deixou o local e foi seguida por Emma, que fê-la parar no meio da calçada, poucos metros do carro. As duas discutiam e a loura gesticulava em desespero, momento em que Regina resolveu descer do carro e intervir. E então Emma foi atingida por um soco na boca, e no instante seguinte rolava no chão com a garota que devia ser Lily, como duas adolescentes brigando por um namorado. Regina correu até o local para separá-las, mas esqueceu que não podia usar magia fora dali. Foi o momento em que Emma engatilhou a arma e a apontou para Lily, de joelhos.

 _\- Emma, não faça isso. –_ Pediu, apenas alguns passos a separavam da loura, mas as mãos dela estavam firmes ao segurar a arma. Regina não podia ver seus olhos, mas imaginava-os tão escuros quanto a noite. _– Swan, abaixe essa arma! –_

 _\- Ela sabe de tudo, sabe sobre storybrook, sabe sobre meus pais e tudo que ela quer é vingança. –_ A voz de Emma tremeu de ódio, e Regina imaginou que pudesse estar chorando.

 _\- Me mate logo Emma, acabe com essa vida miserável que devia ser sua, ou vou me vingar dos seus malditos pais que fizeram isso comigo! –_

 _\- Emma, não! –_ A loura encostou o cano da arma na testa de Lily, e agora suas mãos tremiam. A menina fechou os olhos. _– Se você cruzar essa linha, não há mais volta. Confie em mim, eu sei. –_ Regina pediu, ainda alguns passos atrás de Emma, mas os saltos que usava já estavam em sua mão.

 _\- Preciso protege-los. Se for preciso isso... –_ a voz ainda tremeu, mas as mãos ficaram firmes de uma vez e a loura havia feito sua decisão. Felizmente, Regina foi mais rápida. Adiantou-se e agarrou Emma pela cintura, jogando os corpos para o lado, e a arma disparou sem mira alguma, acertando no vazio. Precisa, a morena desarmou a outra e prendeu-a no chão, subindo sobre ela com os joelhos e segurando seus pulsos contra o asfalto. Emma tentou se desvencilhar de todas as formas possíveis e nada mais saia de sua boca exceto injúrias contra todos que a tinham traído, principalmente Regina. A outra garota já havia sumido dali na primeira oportunidade.

 _\- Me solte, Regina! Você não pode me prender aqui, eu tenho que matá-la antes que ela chegue a Storybrook e encontre meus pais. Você disse que me ajudaria! –_ A loura forçava os pulsos para frente, tentando se soltar, mas a morena era mais forte e estava por cima, além de muito mais controlada.

 _\- Você não quer matá-la, Emma. É Gold quem quer isso e você está caindo na dele. –_ Respondeu, incisiva. Já havia passado por tudo aquilo.

 _\- Cale a boca, você não sabe nada sobre mim, não faz ideia do que eu estou sentindo e quero... –_ O comentário finalmente irritou Regina, que aumentou a pressão nos pulsos de Emma e inclinou-se de modo que seu nariz quase tocasse o da loura, e seus olhos tão distintos ficassem no mesmo plano. Aparentemente, havia esquecido que estavam no meio da calçada de uma cidade desconhecida.

 _\- Com quem você pensa que está falando? Eu sou a Rainha Má, criança. Eu sei exatamente o que é odiar alguém e querer desesperadamente o seu pescoço. –_ Sibilou próximo aos lábios de Emma, com a aspereza da verdadeira rainha. A loura havia parado de se contorcer, e as íris verdes estavam molhadas. _– Eu também sei que seu coração ainda é puro, apesar de irritantemente teimoso, e não vou deixa-la ultrapassar essa linha tênue entre o bem e as trevas. Então fique quieta e vamos terminar isso. –_ Regina agora ofegava tanto quanto Emma, que soluçava contra o corpo da outra. Ela fechou os olhos e se deixou chorar, e a morena esperou pacientemente até que a loura meneasse a cabeça em concordância. Os soluços atravessavam seu corpo e sua vulnerabilidade estava exposta outra vez, tão escancarada aos olhos de Regina que a morena quis abraça-la e secar aquelas lágrimas. Fora sua intenção fazê-la chorar e clarear aqueles olhos verdes, mas vê-la cortava-lhe o coração de uma maneira estranha e não casual.

 _\- Me desculpe... –_ Emma começou, mas a morena a cortou no ato e a ajudou a se levantar, carregando-a para o carro.

 _\- Eu dirijo. Vamos passar a noite em um hotel qualquer, que você não está em condições de me ajudar a destruir aquela cara lavada da Zelena hoje. Amanhã partimos cedo para Boston. –_ A loura fez menção de contestar, mas Regina interrompeu-lhe com um olhar, e elas seguiram em silêncio até o hotel mais próximo da estrada, onde apenas o fusca amarelo ficaria estacionado naquela noite.

* * *

Comentários?


	3. Chapter 3

**kiss me or kill me**

Os quartos do hotel eram pequenos, em sua maioria, mas as duas resolveram ficar com a única suíte disponível, que possuía uma estreita sacada e o luxo da televisão. Parecia à Regina que estavam no meio do mato. Apesar de não ter saído de Storybrook há tempos, sabia que a cidadezinha estava há anos-luz daquela, afinal, fora ela mesmo quem a criara. Emma continuava quieta e com cara de poucos amigos, e a morena não fez muito esforço para tirá-la do limbo em que se encontrava. Não se lembrava de ter tentado tanto impedir alguém de fazer besteira como fizera com Swan, e não sabia o que isso significava. Será que a Rainha Má havia mudado tanto assim?

 _\- Vou descer no hall pra ver se eles têm algo pra comer. –_ Emma se pronunciou, depois de ter tirado a jaqueta vermelha e tê-la largado no sofá. Regina desconfiou que a loura não tivesse trazido nada para aquela viagem, já que a proposta era de estarem retornando com Robin e Lilith para storybrook, e não paradas em um hotel. Por sorte, a morena sempre carregava uma bolsa consigo, e tinha ali o que precisava para passar a noite.

 _\- Tente não matar ninguém por comida, Swan. –_ Não podia deixar de provoca-la. Resmungando, a loura lhe deu as costas e sumiu escada abaixo, deixando-a sozinha com seus pensamentos. Seguindo seus instintos, Regina foi até a sacada e cruzou os braços, esperando o momento em que Emma atravessaria o estacionamento e sairia com o fusca amarelo pra sabe-se-lá onde. Não demorou nada. Suspirando, deixou a sacada e foi para a suíte, onde incrivelmente havia uma banheira esperando-a. A rainha não contou o tempo em que deixou-se relaxar pela água quente, somente deitou a cabeça e esperou até que ouvisse o barulho da porta e sua nova companheira de quarto voltasse, talvez com os pensamentos mais leves. Não foi isso que aconteceu, porém. Regina saiu do banho e enrolou-se em um dos roupões pendurados na porta, mas Emma ainda não tinha retornado. Já havia escurecido há um tempo e aquela cidade era pequena demais para que ela pudesse ter se perdido. Inconscientemente, beliscou o lábio inferior e ficou parada na sacada, imaginando se deveria sair procurando-a por algum pub próximo. Mas não possuía magia ali, e isso a deixava impossibilitada de fazer muita coisa. Antes que a frustração a consumisse, a porta se abriu e lhe deu um susto, vez que não tinha visto o carro de Emma chegar.

 _\- Ainda acordada, Regina? Achou que eu iria embora sem você? –_ O tom da loura era afetado, e ela logo viu o problema em suas mãos: em uma delas carregava amendoins e salgadinhos, e na outra uma garrafa de tequila já pela metade. Emma parou na entrada quando a viu de braços cruzados na sacada, mas então ergueu a garrafa e desabou de cara no sofá, como se seu corpo tivesse desmontado.

 _\- Eu devia imaginar que não podia deixa-la sair sozinha. –_ Regina rolou os olhos e se aproximou da outra, sentando-se na mesinha de centro defronte ao sofá. Estendeu a mão para tomar a garrafa das mãos de Emma, mas ela a abraçou como um travesseiro.

 _\- Não sou mais criança, majestade. Não preciso de ajuda. Tudo que eu preciso está aqui. –_ Ela sorriu ao virar o rosto e levantar a bebida, mas o movimento pareceu lhe causar dor. Percebendo a curiosidade nos olhos da morena, Emma completou: _\- Bati o carro em um poste, e agora tenho uma lanterna quebrada. Sorte que ainda sou a xerife desse lugar. –_ Regina soltou uma exclamação seca e se inclinou para tocar o braço da loura, que agora pendia sem força no chão. Em breve a área ficaria roxa, provavelmente pelo impacto contra o volante na batida.

 _\- Você está delirando, xerife. Chega dessa bebida, você precisa comer. –_ Com algum esforço, tirou a garrafa dos dedos de Emma e a ajudou a se sentar no sofá. A aparência dela era péssima, mas Regina sentia que não estava de um todo bêbada. Era mais fácil daquele jeito, sabia. Abriu os amendoins e ambas comeram a refeição super nutritiva, mas a rainha não havia sentido fome ainda, tudo que queria era que terminassem aquela noite e pudessem seguir viagem. Em determinado momento, Emma ergueu os olhos para a morena e pareceu vê-la pela primeira vez naquela noite.

 _\- É assim que você vai dormir? –_ Os olhos muito verdes analisaram o roupão que Regina estava usando, de cima a baixo, e pareceram tirar sarro. A outra sentiu-se corar e fez o possível para cobrir o colo exposto. _– Sempre imaginei que você dormisse com aquelas sedas vermelhas que custam uma fortuna. É bem a sua cara, Regina. –_ Emma riu de leve, o que fez um sorriso lento se espalhar pelo rosto da morena. Ela não estava tão enganada, afinal de contas.

 _\- Não é como se eu tivesse me preparado para dormir fora, Swan. O roupão incomoda você? –_ Provocou, com o sorriso ainda no rosto.

 _\- Nem um pouco. –_ Respondeu, e o comentário pairou no ar por longos instantes enquanto as duas comiam. A loura estava com as pernas cruzadas no sofá, e Regina levemente inclinada para frente, observando-a. Tentou descobrir o quanto Emma havia bebido, mas os olhos verdes pareciam limpos. _Limpos demais._

 _\- Obrigada. Por hoje. Não sei o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse escutado você. –_ Swan torcia as mãos no colo; não era de seu feitio agradecer, mas sentia-se confortável com a outra, de modo que sua arrogância e até timidez as abandonaram.

 _\- Mas você não me escutou, eu precisei literalmente jogá-la no chão para impedi-la. Sua teimosia não me é estranha. –_ A loura entendeu a referência e deixou um suspiro escapar, junto com um dar de ombros.

 _\- Eu queria fazer aquilo, Regina. Mesmo sabendo que não era certo. Deixei aquele ódio me dominar e tudo que eu queria era atirar. –_

 _\- É uma grande tentação, mas você tem poder para resistir a ela. –_

 _\- Mas o que eu não entendo –_ Emma continuou, sem demonstrar que havia ouvido a última frase da outra _– é porque você me impediu. –_ Os olhares se encontraram, e os de Swan eram bastante intensos. _– Gold quer que eu me torne má para que possa escrever os finais felizes dos vilões, e isso é o que você quer. Seu final feliz com Robin. –_ A loura descruzou as pernas e inclinou-se em direção à Regina, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, enquanto a outra recuou com a aproximação. _– Então porque sacrificar a sua felicidade pela minha? –_ Emma exigiu uma resposta, os olhos fixos nos da outra mulher. Não fazia sentido aquilo. Tudo que Regina mais queria era que um novo final feliz fosse escrito para ela, e mesmo assim havia desistido disso no momento em que Emma havia entrado em perigo. Porque?

Regina entreabriu os lábios, mas não saiu nenhum som. Como a loura esperava uma resposta, agarrou a garrafa de tequila e levantou-se, tornando-a em um longe gole. O álcool puro desceu queimando sua garganta e por pouco ela não jogou a garrafa sacada abaixo, praguejando diante da queimação e dos olhos curiosos de Swan.

 _\- Regina? –_ Emma tinha tentado se levantar, mas todo seu corpo doía e ela acabou escorregando para o chão, resolvendo que era mais fácil simplesmente encostar contra o sofá e esperar.

Olhando a lua que se insinuava lá fora, a resposta veio fácil à morena.

- _Porque você não tem que pagar pelos meus erros, Emma. Nem você nem ninguém. Eu tive uma chance com Robin e a desperdicei. –_

 _\- Mas foi porque eu trouxe Marian de volta... –_ Regina virou-se bruscamente, e seu lábio superior tremia, acentuando a cicatriz que ela ostentava.

 _\- Pare de pensar que tudo que acontece é porque você interferiu, Swan! Eu não entendo esse complexo de heroísmo que você e seus pais possuem, mas fique sabendo de uma coisa: nem tudo é culpa sua, não vou lhe dar esse crédito. –_ A morena sibilou, pousando a garrafa de tequila na frente de Emma, que havia arregalado os olhos. Quem conhecia Regina, entretanto, sabia que ela podia virar da água para o vinho em questão de segundos. O peito da rainha subia e descia em ritmo acelerado, e ela estava esperando que a loura questionasse, elevasse também a voz ou continuasse teimando, mas Emma apenas ergueu a garrafa e apontou com os olhos para que sentasse ao seu lado, no chão. Regina fez uma careta de escárnio, mas logo viu que aquela atitude não a levaria a lugar nenhum, não podia deixar que a rainha má voltasse para atormentá-la, não agora que havia feito tanto progresso. Bufando, sentou-se ao lado da loura, que a acompanhou a todo momento com o olhar verde demais, e abraçou as pernas como quando criança. O silêncio perdurou por alguns momentos, quebrado apenas pelo som de Emma tornando a tequila, como se pudesse curar o que aquele dia havia trazido. Por fim, Regina resolveu falar.

 _\- Não acredito que Robin seja meu final feliz, no fim das contas. –_ A loura virou-se para encará-la, curiosa. Seus ombros se tocavam. _– Eu poderia ter lutado mais por ele, poderia ter deixado Marian – a idiota da Zelena – morrer congelada. E eu faria isso, se tivesse certeza de que aquela era minha última chance de ser feliz. –_ Ela fez uma pausa, procurando as palavras certas, e Emma aguardou. _\- Mas ele não lutou por mim, Emma. Robin preferiu se prender a uma promessa vazia, mesmo sabendo que não amava mais aquela mulher, em vez de se arriscar comigo. Eu sei que finais felizes não são fáceis de se alcançar, mas ele não fez nenhum esforço para tentarmos, então mandei-o embora. Não é isso que quero pra mim. –_ Regina inspirou fundo, e finalmente virou-se para encarar a outra, que a olhava de uma maneira completamente diferente da qual já havia lhe olhado antes. Não sabia identificar o que havia exatamente naquelas íris verdes, mas gostou. Elas se encararam por um momento, até que Emma também se expôs.

 _\- Não sei se vale de consolo, mas eu também não consigo ver Hook como o homem da minha vida. Ele é bom, e mudou tanto por mim que eu me sinto na obrigação de amá-lo... mas não o amo. Não desse jeito. Nunca será como Neal, e eu nunca o terei de volta. –_ Inspirou fundo e recostou a cabeça no sofá, de olhos fechados. Regina admirou-a por um instante e percebeu o quanto eram parecidas, apesar de tão diferentes.

 _\- Você é a Salvadora, Swan. O seu final feliz já vem no pacote. –_ A loura sorriu com o comentário e deslizou a cabeça para o ombro de Regina, que de início enrijeceu com o contato, mas depois relaxou. Lentamente, como que natural, estavam segurando as mãos. Era mais fácil aceitar aquele contato quando não estavam se encarando.

Inevitavelmente, diante de toda a contrariedade da situação, deixou-se lembrar das poucas vezes que estivera sozinha com Emma Swan, de como a tensão corria pelas veias de ambas e como aquele ódio era **_excitante._** Como deixou-lhe viva após tanto tempo de marasmo naquela cidade onde ninguém a conhecia. Por mais que a prefeita quisesse respeito de todos eles, sabia que não aguentaria toda aquela farsa. Ela poderia aguentar ser odiada, mas percebeu que não suportava a ideia do respeito indiferente. Tudo aquilo que era falso agradou-lhe apenas no começo, e a ideia de existir uma Salvadora que  pudesse desafiá-la, entretê-la, era _deliciosa._ Lembrou-se de como seu sangue fervia com a presença de Swan, como o lábio tremia ao sorrir de excitação, e como tinha prazer em provocá-la e ter uma resposta à sua altura. Por vezes confundiu o ódio com o desejo de tê-la para si, entregue, derrotada, e a vontade de tocá-la e vê-la reagir fora alimentada por muito tempo, até que enfim se entendessem. Deixou que outras coisas a atingissem naquele meio tempo e sua obsessão pela salvadora foi se extinguindo aos poucos, como uma chama que se apaga. Swan foi para um lado e ela foi para outro, e quando viu estavam dividindo um filho e uma vigília, sentadas nos velhos e confortáveis bancos do fusca amarelo, tentando salvar aquela cidade de conto de fadas. Poderia dizer que era uma evolução, mas não tinha certeza. A verdade é que nunca quis que a chama fosse apagada, mas não conseguia sustentá-la por muito tempo, afinal, o ódio inevitavelmente perece.

Nenhuma das duas se mexeu por um longo tempo, e Regina estava tão perdida em pensamentos que estava de olhos fechados, apreciando sua respiração. Imaginou que a loura tivesse dormido em seu ombro, por isso levou um susto quando sentiu o corpo dela tremer. Virando-se de frente, viu que Emma chorava em silêncio, mas seus ombros tremiam com as tentativas de conter os soluços.

 _\- Emma? O que aconteceu? –_ Regina alarmou-se e segurou o rosto da outra em suas mãos, sem pensar no que estava fazendo. Estavam tão próximas que sentia sua respiração pesada contra seus lábios.

 _\- Nada… nada importante. Acho que bebi demais e meu corpo está me traindo com meus pensamentos. –_ Emma segurou os braços da morena que limpava suas lágrimas com os polegares, mas não os afastou de seu rosto. Ela engoliu o choro e seus lábios tremiam.

 _\- Swan, me escute. Não precisa ter medo de você, ok? Vou impedir qualquer bobagem que tentar fazer, nem que tenha que derrubá-la no chão toda vez para isso. –_ A fala arrancou um riso tremido de Emma, que estava desacostumada com todo aquele conforto disfarçado de indelicadeza. Seus pais e Hook sempre lhe ofereceram todo o amor que tinham para dar, mas talvez não fosse só disso que ela precisava.

 _\- Estou estranhando toda sua gentileza, majestade. Começo a pensar que queira algo de mim com isso. –_ Emma sorriu de leve, brincando, mas os polegares de Regina continuavam em suas bochechas molhadas, e o rosto dela estava levemente inclinado para o de Emma, observando-a. Algo mudou no instante em que a rainha reparou no quanto as íris verdes mudavam de cor conforme o humor de Emma, ou como seus lábios secos e rachados eram estranhamente convidativos, e ainda mais como a proximidade entre elas era gostosa, fazendo com que se perdesse no que havia escutado e tivesse concentrado seus pensamentos apenas em uma coisa: **E se?** E se aquela pequena chama ainda ardesse e ela precisasse alimentá-la? Sentiu o desejo crescer dentro de si lentamente, e fê-lo gritar quando deixou o rosto pender para frente. Da proximidade, a loura também pôde observar como era fácil se perder naqueles olhos escuros intensos demais, no desenho perfeito das sobrancelhas arqueadas e como queria tocar aquela cicatriz nos lábios muito vermelhos da morena... Emma arregalou os olhos verdes como se tivesse acordado de um transe e recuou, o suficiente para Regina reparar em sua expressão e soltar seu rosto, como se acabasse de levar um choque. Uma exclamação seca saiu dos lábios da rainha quando, atordoada, ela se levantou do chão e recuou, momento em que Emma também tentou se levantar, porém a bebida fez com que tropeçasse na mesinha de centro e caísse de joelhos, soltando um rugido de dor.

 _\- Regina! –_ A morena havia se afastado e ido até a sacada, mas virou-se quando viu Swan no chão. Seu coração batia mais acelerado que nunca e ela ainda se perguntava o que estava fazendo. Ia mesmo beijar Emma? O que estava pensando? A loura tentou se levantar mas caiu de novo, derrubando o restante da tequila pelo tapete da sala, mas não pareceu notar que havia acabado com a única desculpa daquela cena. _– Não consigo levantar, droga. –_ A dor a atingiu de novo, desta vez no quadril. Será que tinha se machucado mais do que pensava quando batera o carro? Finalmente, sentiu mãos lhe levantarem do chão e a colocarem no sofá, sem cerimônias.

 _\- O que você fez, Swan? –_ Regina questionou, tentando manter o tom de voz neutro, mas ainda estava assustada pelo que quase acontecera. Emma procurou seus olhos porém não os encontrou.

 _\- Porque você se afastou? O que ia fazer? –_ A morena calou-a com um gesto e se inclinou para tocar seu quadril, fazendo-a gemer de dor. Por baixo da blusa, um hematoma se insinuava na pele alva.

 _\- Você precisa de gelo para colocar aí. Vou buscar na cozinha, fique quieta. –_ Regina se levantou, mas a loura se ergueu com dificuldade e agarrou seu braço, virando-a de volta.

 _\- Não me dê as costas sem me dizer o que aconteceu –_

 _– O que você quer que eu diga, Swan? Você bebeu mais do que deveria, teve a capacidade de se machucar seriamente e agora está imaginando coisas. Espere aqui. –_ Soltando-se do aperto, afastou-se de Emma e foi até a cozinha, tentando controlar os braços que tremiam. Apoiou as mãos na bancada da cozinha e quis socar alguma coisa, mas teve que se contentar em afundar as unhas nas palmas das mãos para segurar a frustração que a corroía. Como ia encarar Emma agora? Regina demorou mais que o necessário para colocar gelos em um saco plástico, e quando retornou à sala, Swan estava respirando ruidosamente, os olhos verdes em fogo, talvez de raiva ou de dor. Aproximou-se dela e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, evitando seus olhos, mas Emma retirou o gelo de suas mãos antes que Regina pudesse tocá-la. Nenhuma das duas disse nada por vários momentos, enquanto a salvadora mordia os lábios com força ao pressionar o gelo contra a pele, e Regina torcia as mãos no colo. Quando achou por bem falar, era tarde.

 _\- Vamos levar você pra cama, Swan. –_ Emma deixou o gelo cair no sofá e encarou-a.

 _\- Eu não estava imaginando nada. –_

 _\- Sim, você estava. –_

 _\- Você é uma péssima mentirosa, majestade. –_

 _\- Está imaginando coisas... –_

 _\- Não minta pra mim, droga! –_

 _\- Eu desisto da sua teimosa, Swan. Se quer dormir no sofá, passar bem. –_ Regina já havia se levantado quando Emma decidiu destruir as duas.

 _\- Você ia me beijar. –_ Disse categoricamente, com um indício de escárnio nas palavras. Queria ver se a morena ia negar, mas ela não disse nada. Torceu as mãos e sustentou o olhar de Emma. _– Não seja covarde agora, Regina. –_ A rainha se irritou com o tom da loura e suas insinuações, e quando viu, estava inclinada no sofá, um joelho no meio de suas pernas e uma das mãos pressionando seu pescoço com força considerável.

 _\- E se eu fosse só esganar esse seu pescoçinho irritante e ir atrás do meu final feliz sozinha? –_ Rosnou, o lábio superior levemente erguido, acentuando sua cicatriz. Emma segurou a mão que a enforcava, mas não cedeu.

 _\- Você não é capaz. –_ A pressão em seu pescoço aumentou e os olhos já escuros de Regina ficaram mais negros; ela sentia a raiva lutar contra seus outros sentimentos, e se perguntava o porquê de Emma estar lhe testando a esse ponto. Seria efeito da bebida, misturada à raiva que elas já sentiram uma da outra? Como a situação havia virado daquele jeito?

 _\- Não me provoque, Swan. –_ Regina sibilou, inclinando-se cada vez mais sobre Emma, sentindo-a ceder sobre o sofá e gemer de dor. Porque ela não desistia?

 _\- Me beije ou me mate, Regina. –_ A loura disse baixinho, mas os olhos verdes continuavam firmes nos negros, ansiosos para ver qual seria a escolha daquela mulher. _\- Última chance. -_

E, no final das contas, _foi fácil demais._ A mão que segurava o pescoço alvo subiu para seu queixo e o trouxe para frente, fazendo os lábios se encontrarem. Regina não deu espaço para que Emma respirasse, só deixou que o corpo caísse sobre o dela e sorriu com prazer dos resmungos de dor de Swan, que já havia passado os braços ao redor do corpo da outra, correndo os dedos longos por seu roupão. Regina segurou o rosto de Emma com as duas mãos, e a raiva que sentira minutos atrás havia se transformado em puro desejo, tornando aquele beijo estranho em algo voraz e sem muito sentido, mas delicioso o suficiente para que nenhuma delas se afastasse. Swan forçou o corpo para frente a fim de empurrar a morena, fazendo-a cair de costas no sofá, e deitou-se sobre ela, ignorando os protestos de seu corpo. Segurou a nuca de Regina com uma das mãos e correu os dedos pela lateral do tecido que ela usava, pressionando seu quadril contra o dela, as pernas insinuando-se entre as da rainha com um desejo reprimido há muito tempo. Emma não se lembrava a última vez que tinha sentido aquela excitação tomar conta de si, e não queria culpar o álcool pelo fogo que se espalhava em suas mãos ao tocar a morena. Subiu o tronco e a rainha a ajudou a tirar a regata que usava, correndo os olhos escuros por seu abdome e pelos seios redondos. Sentadas, Emma em seu colo, a morena voltou a beijá-la, descendo os lábios por toda a extensão daquele pescoço vermelho, deixando mordidas na pele alva que se arrepiava aos seus toques. Swan ajudou-a a abrir o roupão e logo ambas estavam nuas, completamente cientes de que estavam caindo cada vez mais fundo e de que, a partir daquele momento, não haveria mais volta. Mas a perdição sempre atraíra tanto Emma quanto Regina, e no instante em que os olhos verdes e os negros se entenderam, elas esqueceram todo o resto e só quiseram se perder no corpo uma da outra, deixando o final feliz para uma outra história.

* * *

Digam se exagerei, se viajei, se arrasei. Não dava pra guardar isso só pra mim HAHA


End file.
